


Dreams are Over Rated

by Balthazario_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Middle Ages, BAMF Allison Argent, Captain Allison Argent, Captain Derek Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Allison, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Prince Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazario_Hale/pseuds/Balthazario_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has a lost history<br/>A lost people<br/>And unlimited potential<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I love Sterek fanfics as much as the next guy. Probably more. But it's not a contest. But I would win. ANYWAYS..... This isn't going to be one of those SLOW BURN fics because I really want to write a REAL reaction story. Not a love story although that will be a part of it because love is a part of life. I want to steer away from the fanfiction style where the characters seem to follow this invisible mold that I see in a lot of fics. THIS IS NOT ME BASHING PEOPLE WHO WRITE GUSHY LOVE FICS BECAUSE I LIVE AND BREATHE THOSE. I'm just trying to make what I write as true to the characters in the show as possible. That being said I greatly appreciate feedback and pointers so please feel free to message me and I will do my best to get back to you! Also I'm a sucker for a good fight. You have been warned....
> 
> OK while I hopefully have your attention. I like Allison. She was my favorite character. Please stay with me I have a plan for her character in this that will be explained later. Don't hate her. Or do. She don't care.

The Kingdom of Beacon Hills was once a vast and powerful kingdom ruled by a long line of powerful blood and even more powerful people. But as thousands of nations and kingdoms learn over time, power falls as quick as it rises. Beacon Hills was no exception to this rule.

With a lost history, no power, and no chance of being powerful again, Beacon Hills finds itself a new way of life.  
*********************************************  
(Four generations after the Fall of Beacon)

"I remind you Prince that this is no time show stubbornness" the man roughly pushed Prince Scott into a nearby rock  
The Kingdom has been having trouble with the current frost keeping the crops well below sufficient. This has forced Prince Scott and a small band of guards to go to the neighboring kingdoms for help. Unfortunately that meant they had to take the merchant roads. And merchants tended to attract bandits.

Which is how the group found itself toe to toe with a rather scruffy group.

"We only want to pass this road without issues" Scott didn't want to antagonize these men he just wanted to buy enough time to pass by without incident  
The man stepped up to the Prince and placed his hand next to Scott's head  
"Your majesty. We ain't lookin' for no trouble either. However we als-" 

Before he could finish his sentence an arrow struck the hand next to Scott's head  
"AGGGGHHH!" the bandit pulled his pierced hand away and stumbled back to where the others were standing.

"Allison! Why did you do that?! I had everything under control!" Scott turned to the Captain of his guard in horror at what she had just done  
"He said however. Talking was done." Allison's blank face 

"We were just gonna take some coins and let you go but that bitch just cost you more than gold! Get em boys!" The "leader" yelled, pointing his good hand at Scott's company

"STOP!" Scott wasn't worried about his people. He was worried about the bandits.

But his warning went unheeded. As the bandits quickly approached Allison got off two more arrows dropping their targets in their steps.  
The remaining four were met with a swift flash of steel from the others. Erica let her attacker stab over her shoulder, sinking her blade deep in his stomach. Boyd's assailant never made it to his as the whistle of a dagger met his heart.  
Malia simply held her sword out and side stepped allowing the bandit to run into it at the last second. Derek twisted the wrist of his target, sinking his own sword into his belly.

Scott put his head in his hands just hoping that this would stop being a regular happening every time he had to travel the roads.  
********************************************  
(Back at the Castle)

Stiles and Lydia watched the groups progression in the Seeing Stone

"I'm not saying that it could have gone better but at least they are all ok" Lydia may not like the idea of bandits on the road but it was better they fear Scott and his people than see them as targets  
"There has to be a better way. We have to stop being dependent on the other kingdoms" Stiles ran his hands through his hair thinking so loud Lydia could almost hear it

Being the only two people with any touch of magic made it a full time job for the two. Watching over Scott, helping the people, scrounging for any tomes they could get their hands on, and having no clue how to read some of them made being magical more of a burden than a gift some of the times

"I agree there must be a better way but we have no way of finding it by breathing down Scott's neck every waking moment" Lydia had made this point many times "He is perfectly capable on his own. Especially with the Elite guard with him at all times"

Being the only male royal in the kingdom made Scott a walking target for their enemies. And an aneurysm for Stiles.

"Maybe if we as-" Stiles stared be fore Lydia quickly turned around and shot him the glare that could kill a man  
"If you finish that sentence the last thing you will have to worry about is the size of your coffin"

Their former teachers were a touchy subject for the two of them. Stiles loved his times spent with Morell his mentor, they are some of his fondest memories. Going out into the forest and learning about plants, animals, life, death, and the connection he had with them.

Lydia on the other hand didn't really see eye to eye with her teacher, Alan Deaton, druid extraordinaire. Lydia wanted to learn from the best. That's when she learned that old saying "Those who do, don't teach"

"Alright alright! Then where do you propose we start?" Stiles knew this would go no where. They have been in this exact position in conversation for five years. 

Patience was wearing thinner with every winter.

"Well I was thinking of asking Scott to try and trade for information about some of the tomes we have" Somehow Lydia made the best ideas sound like it was obvious  
"That's and amazing idea!"  
"I know"

Stiles placed his hand on the Seeing Stone, focusing on Scott and imagining he was standing in front of him  
**********************************************************  
(Merchants Road)

Scott tried to forget what just happened by going back to thinking about what he was suppose to say to the other rulers

-What i would give to have Stiles here right now- Scott thought to himself

Unfortunately Scott's wish was Stiles command as the boy suddenly appeared in front of him

Needless to say Scott did NOT scream OR fall down  
"Scott, listen I can't do this for long. Lydia says it was be more beneficial if we traded some of our goods for information on the tomes we found. They might have some answers to help with the problems here at home"

Then Stiles faded without another word

"Does he ever wait to see if we can even do what they ask us to do?" Erika snipped at where Stiles had been standing  
"If Stiles ever waited for anything it would be food" Derek stated blankly

Scott didn't say anything.  
-Well, now we have to come up with a different plan- Scott sighed inside

"Regardless of what we have to do at least we have a goal. Either stop bitching and keep walking or sit here and rot" Allison didn't have a chill sometimes

As much as they wanted to argue about this no one had the will power to stand up to the Argent  
***************************************************************  
(Castle Beacon)

"Remember to keep your arms up" Stiles sent jab after jab at Liam

Liam was..... interesting. He was a natural fighter with a terrible temper. What a great combination Stiles thought.  
But Stiles saw a lot of potential in the boy so whenever they were both free from their duties Stiles would teach Liam what he knew about the art of battle.

Liam was blocking all of Stiles punches with ease. But he lacked focus which was how Stiles was able to sweep his feet from under him without much effort.  
After helping the very frustrated Liam up Stiles handed him a spare cloth to dry his forehead  
"Let's call it a day and review tomorrow" Liam nodded and left without a word

"You know Scott will never let him into the guard" Stiles spun around in surprise to find his dad standing in the doorway

"How long have you been standing there?" Stiles grabbed another cloth and wiped his face

"Long enough to see why you started training him. They kid has talent." John smiled at his son

"I just wish Scott would give him a chance, it would really help the so called "issues" he has"

"If he ever wanted to I would let Liam join the Castle Guard in a heartbeat when he reaches the correct age" Stiles dad has offered Liam this before

"As great as that sounds I don't think he will stop until he is in the Elite" Stiles knew why Scott didn't let Liam have his attention. The boy was obsessive, one ounce of attention and he would think Scott was letting his join. On top of his temper it would be a disaster for everyone.

"Anyways" his dad pushed off the door frame "I came down here to give a message" Stiles took the slip of paper from his father nodding to him and walking out of the room

When he reached his and Lydia's quarters he looked at the note

"The Lines are connecting. Find them. In Good Faith"  
(The answers are in the flower)  
-Morell-


	2. Deals, Riddles, and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to be sneaky with Lydia watching him  
> And Derek saves Scott's butt...... again  
> Liam.......... is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I don't have a plan for this. No outline. I'm just writing off the cuff so when a plot shows itself I'll be sure to point it out. But until then we are all going to have to deal with my buffoonery. Also I don't really edit either. I literally just write whenever I have time, whatever comes to mind and then post so if there are some terrible grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> And again thank you for your support.

(The Forest of Beacon)  
Lydia was very clear that she didn't want to talk to her old teacher or his sister  
But she never said Stiles couldn't. Granted it was sort of implied Stiles wasn't meant to make contact either.

-Oh well- He thought to himself

This was how Stiles found himself walking through the Forest looking for signs of his teacher's whereabouts  
That's when he came across a dead fire  
"Who would be way out here long enough to need a fire?" Stiles murmured to himself

He already knew the answer but you could never be to careful in this area  
"Teacher!" Stiles called out "It's me Stiles! I need your help!"  
Stiles felt something move behind him as he turned to face his old friend

"Hello Stiles" Morell wore her same blank face that seem to hold all the answers  
Stiles bowed "Teacher"

"What answers do you seek today?"  
Stiles smirked in his head. That was what she would say everyday before they went into to forest. It was nice to know that some people didn't change.

"I want to know how to help my people stand on their own" Stiles tried to keep his face as blank as Morell

She was his friend but she was also a snake. Give too much away and you might be surprised how much damage she can do if she felt like it.

"We all want to stand alone. But stand alone too long and you find yourself without support" She never seemed to address trouble directly  
"Too much support makes weak legs" Stiles could play this game too  
Morell's eyes seemed to smile at her former student  
"Indeed it would. You know what you ask so here is your answer. Two drops of water fall on two flowers, the flowers give the drops water, the drops fall to the ground and water a seed" Morell finished as if it was a matter of fact

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stiles never liked these games she would play  
"You need to realize that the drops are different from the flowers. In both purpose and ability. The flowers could teach the drops but they could not save the seed. Only the drops could and they did it by doing exactly what they knew how to do" Morell then turned to leave

"I think I understand what you are saying but I still don't understand how it helps"  
"Stiles. In three days something terrible will happen" Stiles almost stopped breathing. Morell was never that direct about anything

"What is going to happen Teacher?"  
"The drops will realize where they come from. And then they will know what they are" Morell closed her eyes as if trying to remember a picture  
"Why is that a terrible thing?" Stiles squinted his eyes trying to piece any information he had together  
"Sometimes looking at where you came from can cloud where you want to go" with that Morell turned and left

"And sometimes knowing where you come from can help you know how to get where you are going" Stiles whispered to himself. It was something his Teacher used to day when Stiles would complain about reviewing what he had learned.

With barely enough answers and not much to go on Stiles headed back to the Castle to NOT tell Lydia what he had done  
*******************************************************************************************************  
(Outside the Kingdom of Merchants)

Scott was tired. Like really really tired.  
But they got here in one piece and had a mission to complete.

The Kingdom of Merchants wasn't really a Kingdom with a castle. Instead it was an enormous trading post for the largest and smallest merchants from all over the world.  
It was run by a council that called themselves The Bridge. They simply told people where they could sell and what they could sell where. It was an effective system and kept people from monopolizing a single trade item.

Scott was here to make a deal with The Bridge to open trade to Beacon Hills once again

"Derek and Boyd will come with me. Allison and Erika, you will wait outside the council room and wait for us to leave." Scott turned to walk up the busy streets

"How come they get to go? Is it because they are the big bad boys in the group?" Erika didn't like being second to anyone  
"No. They are coming with me because the council asked for them." Scott didn't want to have to deal with anyone being subordinate right now

Allison simply walked ahead of everyone and kept going  
At least one person knew how to get a mission done  
********************************************************************************************************  
(Castle Beacon)

Liam didn't have much to do when he wasn't training with Stiles  
Not that he felt they did much. He could do more if someone would just let him prove that to them.  
But until then he would just try to remember every single detail of the Castle. Again.

As he rounded a corner he saw Lydia standing in a corridor staring out of a window onto the grounds.   
"Mistress Lydia do you need anything?" He was still working on being a 'gentleman' but he thought that was a good try

She turned to him "No Sir Liam I am fine. But thank you" she always called him Sir Liam to cheer him up since Stiles told her of his situation  
Liam grinned and continued walking past her

"Although" she continued looking out the window as she spoke to him "If you see Stiles let him know I am looking for him. And for some reason he is no where to be found"  
There was a look in her face that told Liam she wasn't looking to have a friendly chat  
He also noticed the clear stone she held in her hands

Liam had seen Stiles use it many times.   
-I think it is used to see beyond what eyes can- Liam thinks to himself

"Yes Madam Martin" Liam bowed and turned the corner and continued his exploration of the Castle  
********************************************************************************************************  
(The Bridge Council Room)

"Once there was a time where Beacon Hills was a Kingdom that held close ties to this Council. I ask that this bond be opened once more" Scott sat down after his speech

"Prince McCall. We do not avoid trade with anyone no matter their standing. Our dealings with your kingdom in the past have been profitable for both parties. However, the trouble of bandits in your land is something I cannot risk. These merchants' lives are not mine to sell" The Head of the Council, Danny, addressed the grand window overlooking the streets below

That's when Derek spoke. They had planned this before arrival.

"Believe me Councilman, we know the danger within our borders. On our way to you we encountered many bands of hostilities, and they met steel. We purpose an escort system provided by our own guard who are more than capable to dealing with bandits. as proven with our existence here." 

Danny clapped his hands together with a smile

"Well, as long as you can guarantee the lives of all traders in your lands then I believe we have a contract to sign" The Council each signed the paper as did Scott. Who was smiling like a goof ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many words and nothing happened.
> 
> Do you guys like Liam? I've always had this thing about Stiles helping Liam and Liam trying to earn Scott's approval.
> 
> This was posted to quickly because I had a free hour but I will probably be posting again before this Friday
> 
> :) :] :/ :( >:(


	3. Stiles can hold his own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia begin getting serious about their training  
> Liam get to teach someone  
> Scott has a fight club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a plot starting. It's small but it might happen! This was kind of a filler chapter so you could skip it and maybe be able to fill in the blanks later but there is one thing in it that will be important for Lydia and Stiles future that ties into their past!
> 
> I'm going to keep writing more but I love feedback so please let me know if you like it or hate it! Both are constructive!

(Outside Castle Beacon)

The McCall Court was waiting outside the Castle Gate for Scott's company to return  
Queen Melissa had Stiles and Lydia report Scott's location and state to her almost every hour since he left to meet with The Council at the Merchant's Kingdom. '

Lydia noticed her Queen's distress "Your Majesty, Prince Scott is well and almost home" she placed a hand on Melissa's arm for comfort

Meanwhile Stiles was watching the Prince's progress through the Seeing Stone. He was almost to the castle but you could never be too careful in Stiles opinion.

"There!" Liam pointed, he was allowed to be a part of the welcome party in request of Stiles and Lydia  
Melissa let out a sigh and smiled for the first time since Scott departed  
***************************************************************  
(The Throne Room)

Scott had immediately called a council in the Throne Room to discuss the plans for Merchant's Road

"We need to train. Even if the entire guard participated in the escort of the merchants we wouldn't be able to transport enough supplies to help the people" Scott sat down at the grand table in the middle of the Throne Room "I have decided from the council of Captain Hale that the Elite Guard will also join in this mission"

All eyes except Scott's turned to Derek who was looking at the curtains in the windows as if he were reading

"That includes the ENTIRE Elite Guard" Scott said nodding to Stiles and Lydia who were both still processing everything that was happening  
Sometimes having an all seeing stone didn't prepare you for much

Allison spoke up first "I do not think Stiles and Lydia have the experience in combat needed to perform to the best of their abilities"  
"Well don't hold back" Stiles rolled his eyes at the Captain Huntress  
She turned to face him directly "I say this in the hope that the Prince will allow the Sorceress Lydia and Magician Stiles to train with the rest of us"  
-Oh- Stiles thought

"I believe that we need to utilize all of our skill sets in this. Stiles and myself should be focusing on our magic and how to use it in close quarter combat" Lydia said this more to Allison and Stiles  
Allison and Scott both nodded in agreement

"Well that seems to be everything. Council dismissed" Scott stood waving everyone out of the room

"This is going to be fun" Stiles murmured to Derek who continued his  
********************************************************************  
(Castle Basement)

Stiles and Lydia spent the next few days pouring over text on combat magic. They were going to work hard to prove that they could hold their own.  
Also Liam was there watching...... because he didn't have anything else to do

"I think if we just get a few basic spells perfected we should be good to go with the magic part" Lydia marked another spell she came across  
"What is the non-magic part?" Stiles didn't like filling in the blanks she let in conversation at times like these  
"Well you have been training Liam what your dad taught you so now you get a new student" Lydia reached over his shoulder to grab a flask

Stiles did not expect that to happen today

"How about I stay and work on finding more information and Liam here can walk you through some basics?" Stiles really didn't want to be the one that TAUGHT Lydia anything  
"Fine" she grabbed Liam by the arm who knew by know that when Lydia was involved he didn't have much say, as she dragged him up the stairs

"Alright" Stiles turned to two staves laying on the table "Time to add the finishing touches"  
**********************************************************************************  
(Three Weeks Later)

Derek and Scott were standing off to the side while the soldiers in the courtyard were training with Allison and her father

"We already have four patrols out on the road" Scott was whispering to Derek as no to alert the soldiers of anything wrong "We need to be ready in two days time"  
Derek knew that 'we' meant the Guard  
Who he knew was ready. Except for the two Sorcerers. 

No one knew how well they were coming along since they kept holed up in their rooms  
But the older Stilinski assured Derek and Allison that Stiles could hold his own in a hand to hand fight.

"I want to see how everyone is coming along" Derek bowed at Scott's command and took his leave  
Scott called after him "Derek" Derek turned "I mean everyone" Derek nodded and turned  
**********************************************************************************  
(Castle Basement)

Lydia had Liam pinned to the floor with her knee on his chest  
"That was very good Liam!" Stiles turned just in time to see the end  
"I lost" he grumbled grabbing Lydia's outstretched hand  
"You fought well, win or lose you did good" Liam gave a shadow of a smile at Lydia

Stiles placed his hand on Liam's shoulder "Liam, I need you to do something for me. Captain Derek is on his way down here and I need you to stall him for a minute"  
Liam nodded happy to have something to do

As he left Lydia turned to Stiles "So what don't you want Derek to see?"

"Why can't you just let me at least think I can surprise you" Stiles was actually annoyed at her perceptiveness  
He went over to a trunk in the corner and pulled out two carved Rowan Staves with steel blades on the ends just like.................

"I tried to make them look like-"  
"Our teachers'" Lydia took one holding it like it was made of glass  
"I figured if we are going to be fighting we can use all the focus we can get" Stiles said holding his with both hands 

"It's perfect............... thank you" Lydia kept looking at hers like if she looked away for one minute it would disappear  
********************************************************************************  
(Beacon Castle Courtyard- Two days later)

The last patrol just left, leaving the Elite as the last to leave and today Scott was going to evaluate his Guard

Once everyone was in the Courtyard (including Liam who begged Stiles to let him watch) Scott began to pair people up to fight

First up was Erika and Boyd, even if they had obvious feelings for each other neither one held back  
It was a terrifying sight to see. With Erika ducking from side to side and Boyd waiting for her to slip it seemed to go on forever when finally Scott called them to stop after no one landed a blow

After some of the other guardsmen went, some good some bad, Scott signaled for Stiles and two guardsmen to fight

Stiles was ready, he picked up his staff and headed to the middle of the courtyard to face his competitors  
As soon as Scott gave the order Stiles cast a quick spell over his staff "Okrossbar som diamant"

He rushed the two men who had taken a defensive stance  
As he approached one of the men ducked low to attack Stiles legs. But Stiles was ready for that and swung his staff at the sword to block  
Instead of the wood being cut in two as it should have, it stopped the sword as if it was made of steel  
This threw the guard's focus off and Stiles took advantage of their brief confusion by casting a spell around himself

"Sova nu!" a blue light flashed at the tip of his staff into the face of the guard who immediately fell to the ground, unconscious  
The remaining guard was obviously not a coward and went to attack Stiles as soon as it happened  
Again Stile's staff blocked the steel of his sword as the began to take shot after shot at each other

Stiles eventually caught his leg from under him and swept him to the ground  
Placing the metal tip on his throat Stiles was claimed the victor

Everyone cheered except for Scott, Allison, and Derek

"What no applause for the new guy?" Stiles said to the three leaders  
"I knew you could do it why should I be surprised?" Scott said with all sincerity  
Stiles honestly could not be angry about that

Then just when he felt good about himself Allison and Derek spoke up  
"You did what you were suppose to do. If everyone got applause for doing their job no one would have hands"

"Well you guys are just a bundle of team spirit" Stiles rolled his eyes at the two

But now they knew they were ready. They began preparations that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far I want to hug you. If you like it let me know! If you hate it let me know!
> 
> I will be updating before the 12th hopefully! Hold me to it!


	4. Not Exactly Stiles First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets into his first fight as a part of the Elite Guard. Derek is good with blood. Liam feels like Christmas just came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am. That being said I now have a hint of a plot that I want to work into this involving Stiles's and Lydia's past. And I really want to invest in Liam's character. It sounds weird but I see a lot of Allison in him.

(Beacon Castle Library)

Liam knew there was no hope of him joining Stiles and Lydia on their mission so all hope of conversation was out of the question. He never really realized how much time he spent with the pair until they were getting ready to leave.  
-I should probably help them pack-

As much as Liam wanted to go he knew he wasn't ready. And helping the others leave would only show him he would never reach his goal.  
Just as he was about to leave Allison walked into the room

Liam bowed "Captain"  
Allison simply nodded at him as she continued walking to one of the many shelves along the wall. She went straight to a book that was worn and leather bound. 

Liam watched how purposeful she walked  
And by purposeful he meant terrifying

As she was leaving Allison said something as it to no one "A sword must wait for it's master to release it"

Liam didn't know who she said it to but made a note to think about her words later  
If anyone could help him gain Prince Scott's notice it was an Elite Captain  
***************************************************************************************  
(Beacon Hill Border)

"What if something terrible happens and we aren't ready?" Stiles was speaking to his father who joined them to the border  
"Everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen that each of you isn't ready for" his father placed a reassuring hand on Stiles's shoulder

Ever since they walked out of the castle doors Stiles's mind has played thousands of worse case scenarios  
Honestly there was nothing to worry about. Scott was here, and the Elite Guard (who Stiles was apparently a part of), and Lydia so by reason nothing could go wrong  
But he still worried

As the continued down the path everything seemed calm and normal. Which in Stiles mind was the worst combination of all time.  
Lydia was the first one to break the silence "Wouldn't it have been more efficient if we split each of the Guard with the other parties?"

"The reason we are the ELITE is because we are ELITE together" Erika rolled her eyes at the sorceress  
Lydia accepted this as a good answer and continued 

Scott signaled for them to stop and rest "Boyd, Derek, and Stiles go ahead for two miles and wait for us there" Boyd and Derek nodded and continued walking  
Stiles just stood there for a moment before Derek grabbed him by his arm and forced him to walk

As soon as they were out of ear shot Stiles posed the question "Is it safe to be splitting the party up like this? We make an easy target. No offence"  
"Scott wouldn't have sent you if he thought you were an easy target" Boyd glanced over at the magician who was clutching his staff like someone was going to attack at any moment  
"Lydia said that you both know how to look ahead farther than we can" Derek said to Stiles without looking at him

"Well ya" Stiles rolled his eyes "If we have something to focus on like a person or a landmark. It's like trying to relive a memory" Stiles waved his hands around as he spoke almost hitting Boyd  
Stiles felt a drop of water fall on his arm

"It is going to rain soon shouldn't we find cover?" Stiles didn't mind getting wet but he wasn't a big fan  
"Is the rain deadly?" Derek sounded like a parent who wanted their child to say what they already knew "Besides you could just wave your hand and make it stop"

"That's not how magic is supposed to be used!" Stiles was shocked at how little Derek knew considering how long he has worked with the guard "If the earth wants rain then the earth needs rain!" Stiles was almost angry at how ignorant Derek was to the needs to the thing he walked on  
Derek didn't say anything but made a noise like he understood what Stiles was saying

By this point the rain was picking up and was now a steady drizzle  
Stiles pulled his hood over his head hoping the rain wouldn't soak through "When it rains it p-" before Stiles could finish seven people dropped out of the trees, surrounding the trio

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

As soon as the dropped around the three, the bandits swords were already flying towards them. Stiles side stepped avoiding a stab by an inch. Holding his staff in front of him Stiles sent a spell at the vines on the trees around him "vinstockar". The vines grabbed his assailant holding him to the ground. His spell took longer than it should, in that moment two of the other men made their move on him. "Bödel!" Stiles shouted. His spell struck one of the men in the neck, who immediately dropped to the ground motionless with fresh blood covering his front. The other bandit made her way to Stiles before he could react, she swiped at his arm cutting deep into his bicep. Stiles cried out letting his staff slip out his grip in shock. His adrenaline must have kicked in because as she swung again he ducked under her blade, tackling her to the ground, effectively knocking her weapon away. As the hit the ground Stiles used his momentum to bring his good arm on her throat. She pushed him away as she went for her sword, as Stiles went for his staff. As he was reaching out to grab it he felt a hand grab his hair yanking him back. He felt something move past his head and he was released after a scream from his captor. Boyd was clutching his bleeding side but had cut the hand off the woman that was holding Stiles.

The woman backed off holding a stump at the end of her arm. Stiles could do nothing but stare in shock as Derek came up behind her and sinking his blade to its hilt into her spine. She let out a loud breath as she fell off his blade to the ground.

"Your arm" Derek approached Stiles taking his arm in his hands "Here" he ripped off a strip of cloth from one of the bandit's cloaks and tying it tightly on Stiles wound earning him a wince.  
"Thank you" Derek just nodded moving to see Boyd's injuries

Stiles took out a bottle of liquid that looked like green mud

"Here" he handed the bottle to Derek "Put this on his wounds it will keep them clean"  
Derek took one look at the bottle and looked skeptical  
"It's just a mixture of Valerian and Snake root" Stiles said pointing to Boyd's side, which was still bleeding but not as bad now

Derek applied it to the wound and wrapped it in the way he had Stiles  
-He seems to know about treating injuries- Stiles pondered -At least, more than a soldier is required to-  
"Tell Scott what has happened" Derek said over his shoulder to Stiles  
Stiles nodded taking out the Seeing Stone he had in his belt pouch  
****************************************************************************************  
(Scott's location)

Stiles only told Scott what he needed to know and disappeared  
"We need to go help them NOW" Erika was already walking away

Scott didn't argue even though he knew she shouldn't be going off by herself  
"This was the first time he had killed someone?" Scott asked Lydia  
"Not exactly" Lydia said walking past Scott to follow Erika

No one noticed Allison putting a letter in her chest pocket  
****************************************************************************************  
(Castle Beacon)

John Stilinski found the castle a little TOO quiet after Stiles left  
Beyond patrolling the grounds or checking the castle guards he didn't have much to do. As he was rounding the corner he saw Liam sitting in the window looking down on the grounds

"Isn't there something for you to do Dunbar?" John didn't believe in 'doing nothing' especially if you lived in the castle  
"This is the time Stiles would........... teach me" Liam didn't want anyone to know about his lessons  
"It's ok Liam I know my son has been teaching you to fight" Liam's heart hitched "And from what he has told me you are quite the natural" John smiled at Liam who looked down at his feet looking like he wanted to die

"I've finished my rounds for the day how about I teach you what I know? After all I am the one who taught Stiles" Liam thought about it "I also trained Prince Scott"  
Liam's head shot up at that  
"Yes sir" Liam bowed "I would like that very much sir"  
John chuckled "I wish my son was that respectful when I was teaching him! Alright meet me on the training grounds when the sun is right above us"  
Liam nodded as John walked away

He ran down to the basement to get his equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very appreciated! Next update should be before Wednesday but I have to work a lot for a few days so that is the goal!
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> If i stray away from my Keep the Characters True to the Show thing let me know immediately!


	5. Ryse's Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said I was going to update? Last week?
> 
> Well if anyone is in college you know how crazy the first few weeks are and I'm a nursing major so just forgive me please! I'm testing out doing a double major!
> 
>  
> 
> Update schedule not certain as I will be going somewhere to do some stuff I don't feel like explaining.

(Border of Merchants Kingdom)

"I take it you are Prince McCall?" a group of carriages and wagons were waiting for them at the border

"Yes, and this is my guard. I believe we should leave immediately given that time has been cruel to us in the past day  
Scott knew how to be royal when he needed to be

The man who seemed to be the leader of the caravan nodded "Yes I believe that would be best"

Not just any common Trader got to enter and operate in the Merchant's Kingdom. These men and women were greater than any army known to man. Some traded goods, some traded life, some traded themselves and their services. Some traded all that and more. Every citizen was a weapon with their mind and their body, years of economic and battle competition prepared these people as a proud Kingdom.

Derek stepped up to Scott's side "I think introductions are in order" Scott's face showed his agreement

"Very well" the Prince began to introduce his party, ending with Stiles and Lydia "..... and these two are our Court Magicians"

Lydia coughed "- and Sorceress" Scott added with a roll of his eyes

"Pleasure" the Merchant's party leader said to them with a bow "You may call me Ryse and this is my company"

"If we are to travel together are not names needed?" Scott's 'Prince' voice was showing

Ryse squared up to Scott and stared him dead on "This is my company" he said with total finality 

Stiles looked at Ryse for the first time. Really looked at him.  
Ryse was terrifying. Not the way he looked on the outside but what was right behind that. Nothing.

This was a man who lived for one thing. The trade, no more.  
"Your a Merchant Lord" Stiles blurted at him

Ryse looked at Stiles with the same blank expression he gave Scott "And you would do well to remember that"

Stiles gulped at this new piece of information  
"What is a Merchant Lord?" Scott whispered to him  
"Someone who has made the ultimate trade. Their emotions to put it short."

Scott looked confused "Like people who sell their souls?"  
Stiles shook his head "No. Their soul is still there as is their heart. They have passion but no regret. No fire. The heart is the ultimate trickster and a Merchant Lord removes the voice that tells you when you go to far"

"Why would someone do that?" Scott couldn't understand. These people were just traders why go to such lengths.  
"Who knows" Stiles shrugged "people have done less for more I suppose" 

Derek approached the two "We are heading out now"  
Scott began to walk back to the group "Thank you Derek" who tilted his head in acknowledgment

Before Derek walked away Stiles grabbed his shoulder to stop him  
"How far would you go to protect the Prince?"  
Without hesitating Derek replied "As far as I can"

Seeing no doubt in his eyes Stiles nodded "Good. If what I think is happening is about to happen we may need just that. If that man is who I think he is-"  
He walked in the direction of Scott leaving Derek confused  
-Honestly those two magicians are so dramatic sometimes-  
*********************************************************************************  
(Merchant's Road) 

They were four days from Castle Beacon with the rate they could travel which left more time for bandit attacks

Erika would count the people to pass the time  
That's when she noticed-

"Excuse me Master Ryse" Erika trotted next to the carriage the Merchant Lord was riding  
"What is it M'Lady?" he was awfully polite for someone who didn't feel

"Well I couldn't help notice that one of your company is missing" Erika looked to see if he reacted, but she saw nothing  
"Nothing is missing if you know where it is. If you sent a messenger bird off even if you couldn't see it the bird is not lost"  
"So basically you just sent her somewhere?" Erika hated when people used more words than they needed to

"Yes. Have we encountered any bandits?" Ryse glanced down at Erika obviously expecting an answer  
"No I guess not" Then it clicked with her "Wait, you are telling me just one of your people has been clearing out bandits for us?"  
"That would seem to be what I am saying" Ryse sped up the carriage past her

"Then why are we even here?!" Erika called after earning herself no answer  
Allison walked past her "You won't get an answer out of an empty book with only a Title" she said narrowing her eyes at the back of Ryse's head

Sometime after Erika's strange conversation a silence falls over the caravan as Ryse's carriage comes to a halt  
"Eight people approach from the east" He said drawing a scimitar from his side

Just as he said eight people came from the brush along the road, the woman in front was holding a girl by her hair in front of her.

Scott recognized her as one of the company members from the start

"I'll make this easy for everyone to understand, my name is Hani" the bandit woman spoke with regal clarity "I hate spilling blood, however this one here" she tugged on the girl's hair "has caused me a lot of trouble and as no amount of gold can pay for the lives she took. It might take the edge off" She brought a knife to the girl's neck pushing it to the point of breaking skin

"I take it you captured one of my company with some dirty trick that held no honor?" Ryse hopped down from his carriage

"Oh absolutely!" the bandit leader said as if someone had asked her an everyday question  
"Very well" Ryse looked at the captured girl "They have no honor Kira"

The girl Kira's look went from fearful to understanding as she nodded

In a flash she had broken the grip Hani had on her hair, knocking the knife out of her hand and using the back of her head to hit Hani in the face. As she staggered back Kira picked up the dropped dagger and plunged it into Hani's right eye.  
"You have no honor" She said as Hani dropped to the ground

Then all hell broke loose

Ryse's company drew bows from their carriages and began firing on the bandits, effectively dropping four of them. The remaining two were unlucky enough to back up into Allison who simply sank two knives in their necks.

"We must keep moving" Ryse said helping Kira into his carriage

Scott was still trying to process what had just happened  
"Are you kidding me? One of your own was taken and attacked and you want to just MOVE ON?" Scott was furious that anyone who called themselves a leader would do such a thing

"They are dead what more do you want?"

This was not going well. They were all still alive but it felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trying to be modest or putting myself down but I understand this chapter is shit but I really just wanted to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the interruption. I realized after a comment that I did not give my schedule. For now I will try to update once a week. But some of my time has been freed up after some circumstances and I might be doing more than that!


End file.
